


Webcam

by carpe_cullen



Series: 30 Days of NSFW [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie is travelling and Cullen decides to try something new with her one night during their skype call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam

Cullen walked from the steam-filled bathroom, a damp towel loosely wrapped around his waist, droplets of water sliding down the back of his neck. The familiar ring of a Skype call sounded from his laptop on the bed. No doubt it was Emilie. He was traveling for work this week, the first time he’s done so since they moved in together, and they were already desperately missing each other. He plopped down onto the bed and answered the call.

“Looks like I called at the right time,” she giggled, her eyes widened at his state of undress. He laughed with her, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip lightly as he felt a small twitch in his groin.

“I hate to disappoint, but I am, in fact, wearing a towel,” he said, shifting the screen to show her and when he brought her back to his face he could see her frowning.

“And do I get to see what’s underneath tonight?” she asked, her lips curling back into a smile. He propped himself up on his elbow, his head leaning onto his palm as his eyes watched the screen. He looked over what he could see of her, her curls was pulled back in a loose ponytail that hung over one shoulder, her golden eyes reflecting the laptop screen she had in front of her on the bed, and her breasts pushed against the mattress and nearly spilling out of her black top.

“Perhaps, if you’re good,” he told her. “How was your day?”

“It was alright, pretty boring actually,” she said. She shifted away from the screen, moving the computer for it to follow her over to the dresser. Anything else she said fell on deaf ears as she began to remove her clothes. He knew she was doing it on purpose. Her movements were slow, her fingers caressed along her skin as she removed her top. She had her back to him, her hips rocked from side to side gently. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock when she reached to unhook her bra, her fingers deftly detaching each hook individually.

He licked his lips while his hand rubbed his torso, his fingers dipping with every groove of his abdomen as he went down and up and down again. The strain beneath his towel grew more and more as her hands slid over her breasts, her lips releasing a soft sigh, and down her sides before hooking into the cloth shorts she wore. She pulled them down, agonizingly slow, more of her skin being revealed to him inch by inch. The fabric was pushed over the curve of her ass, the lace of her thong perfectly framing her body. His hand moved lower, brushing over his erection through the towel as he watched her bend over to fully remove her shorts. When her fingers hooked into her underwear, he cleared his throat.

“Keep them on,” he told her, his voice low as desire took over him. “And rest up against the pillows.”

She turned towards the camera then. He groaned as he saw her full breasts, her nipples pert and he smiled knowing just how cold the bedroom is back home. There was a devious smile on her face as she did as she was told, propping the pillows up behind her back and placing the laptop between her ankles, giving him the perfect view.

“You have to do as I say, otherwise I won’t let you come. Understood?” he asked, adjusting his position as well. His head pressed against the padded headboard and he placed the computer in front of him with one foot resting beneath the opposite leg.

“ _Yes_ ,” she whimpered, her hands playing with the blankets on the bed. His cock throbbed beneath his towel as he looked over her body. The body which he had grown accustomed to touching, kissing,  _fucking_  but being unable to do those things and to only watch through a screen  _tortured_  him…and turned him on even more.

“You’re not to come until I give you permission, can you do that for me, love?” he groaned, his hand wrapped around his clothed length, squeezing it gently. She nodded quickly, her bottom lips caught between her teeth as she watched him touch himself. The corner of his lips twitched into a crooked smile.

“Now,  _close your eyes_.”

When she did, he pulled his towel away from his body, the tip of his cock just barely hovering over his navel. He watched over her form in the screen, her chest rising with each deep breath she took and her legs and hands fidgeted as she waited for him to begin. His mind raced with ways to begin what they were about to do. He’s never done this before…but he’s  _certainly_  watched enough porn to know what to say. He breathed deeply, his hand moving to rest on his thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles against his skin. **  
**

“Imagine that I’m there with you,” he breathed. “Lying next to you, my hot breath blowing against your neck. Trace small patterns along your stomach, picturing that it’s my hand.” He bit his lip when he saw her follow his instructions. His moved as well and he sighed a breath of relief as he cupped himself, gently massaging the heated skin in his palm.  

“Now bring both hands up to your breasts - slowly  _rub_  and  _squeeze_  them for me.” She sighed as her tiny hands ran over them, he could tell her anticipation was building. His words resonated in his mind as he pictured her there, lying next to him, her naked body fitting snugly with his.  _Oh_ , how he wished it was her soft hands touching him instead of his calloused ones. How he longed to feel the heat of her sex grind against him, to have the taste of her arousal on his tongue, to have the scent of desire engulf them. The sounds of her quiet moans were sent straight to his cock, making it throb even harder than before.

“How does it feel? Are you feeling my hands on your perfect breasts? My lips against the crook of your neck?” he asked slowly, softly, earning a moan of approval through the speakers. “I bet you would love it if I were there… _biting_  you,  _teasing_  you, my lips moving  _suck_  your nipples, my tongue circling around that tight peak.” His voice began to shake as he conjured the image in his mind and he paused, not wanting to rush this.

“Pinch them for me -  _not too hard_ ,” he said. His free hand roamed his chest, his fingers rolling and pinching his own nipples. It was one of his turn-ons that she had found quickly once they began sleeping together. Of course, they were nearly as sensitive as other parts of his body, but a pinch every once in awhile was more than welcomed. “ _Harder, now_.” She moaned louder, her body writhed against the bed and he chuckled.

“I wonder just how  _wet_  you are. From just my voice and a few simple touches. Pinch even harder.” He watched her fingers tug and twist the tender flesh and he couldn’t help but groan as he rolled his hot, velvet skin in his hand, each movement of his fingers sending a new jolt of pleasure up his body.

“You’re such a  _good girl,_ ” he drawled. “I want to see you touch your cunt and show me how wet your are, show me how  _badly_  you need to come.” She whimpered his name as her hands slid down her stomach, her fingers hooking into her underwear.

His breath hitched as he watched her slide the fabric down her thighs, a motion he’s done countless times that he can almost feel the black lace on his skin. She moved slowly, of course, trying to tease him, tantalize him and it worked. His hand moved down his abdomen and wrapped loosely around his thick cock, the heat warming his palm instantly. Her legs lifted into the air to remove the panties and he caught a peek of her slit. Once she tossed them to the side, her legs came back to the mattress, her knees touching one another so she could keep her sex from his view.

“ _Spread your legs_ ,” he murmured. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as her knees fell slowly apart, but not nearly far enough. He tutted in disappointment. “Don’t be modest, love.  _Wider,_  as if I were about to  _fuck_  you.”

Her legs fell further and further apart until her knees were nearly resting against the mattress. He groaned his appreciation, his eyes taking in the display that was on his screen. The light of their room shined perfectly along her hips, her slick shining along her thighs. His tongue swept across his lips, as if seeing her exposed made him thirsty, but only for  _her_. Her hands laid patiently, waiting for his instructions.

“Slide two fingers along your cunt,  _once,_  and don’t you dare stop to rub your clit, you haven’t earned that yet.” His grip tightened as her hand glided down past her hips and a moan broke loudly through the room as her fingers sunk into her heat for a single, brief touch. “Open your eyes and  _show me_  how wet you are.”

Her eyes flicked open, the once light golden hue had turned dark with lust, as she sat up from the pillows. She rose her hand from her sex, twisting and turning her fingers so the light would shine along her slim digits. “Don’t you wish you could _taste_  it?” she asked seductively, bringing her fingers to her lips. He moaned as he began to stroke his cock, his palm wrapped tightly, and when he reached the tip, his thumb glided across with ease, spreading the pre that had gathered. Her tongue ran along her fingers, lapping up the juices there, before slipping them into her mouth, sucking on them gently. His eyes fluttered closed, his ministrations picking up speed, and he pictured her there, kneeling between his legs, taking him  _deep_  into her throat.

“Don’t you wish I was there… _riding_  your face?” she asked. He grunted, his teeth digging into the side of his cheek as he began to feel the pressure rising deep inside of him. “I see you, your cock fucking your hand. Are you going to  _command_  me any further, or do I have you  _distracted?_ ”

His force his motions to stop, though his body begged otherwise, and his eyes opened once more. The corner of his lips curled into a slight smile as he sees her falls back against the pillows. Her legs are spread wide again, her fingers tracing along the juncture of her thighs.

“Start by rubbing your clit, small, soft circles,” he told her. As she began to touch herself, her head fell to the side, her eyes closing as a series of moans escape her lips. He watched, entranced by the motions she made. He reached to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of oil and squeezing a generous amount over his length. His hand wrapped loosely around himself after discarding the bottle, moving in languid strokes to match her pace. The liquid warmed as he palmed himself and he could picture her,  _straddling_  him, grinding her cunt along him before finally sinking down on him. Imagining being buried inside of her reawakened a sense of urgency for him. His hips began to move, thrusting up into his constricting hand.

“ _Harder_ , rub your fucking clit harder,” he moaned. Soon enough her hips were mimicking his, gyrating against her fingers as they pressed against the sensitive bundle of flesh. His name spilled from her lips as she drew herself closer to the edge. Her cries becoming more desperate, her body twitching with every flick of her wrist.

“Don’t you come yet, I haven’t given you  _permission_.” His hand pumped faster and faster, his wrist twisting to create new sensations around his cock. Her moans came as strangled cries as she held back her orgasm. “I’m going to count down from ten, after I say one you have to  _stop_  touching yourself until I instruct you to do so again, understand?” She whimpered in response.

“ _10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…don’t you fucking stop_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…now, stop._ ”

She moved her hand away from her clit, her body twitching as it teetered between euphoria and reality. Her chest heaved as her breaths came as heavy pants. “ _Good girl_. I think you’ve earned your orgasm now, love. Flip onto your stomach and show me your ass.”

Her body shifted on the bed until she rest comfortably enough with her backside raised in the air just enough for him to see everything. His hand stroked faster, harder along his cock, his other hand caressing the smooth skin that hung just below his shaft, and the pressure of his orgasm was charging forward as he watched her ass gently jiggle with every movement she made.

“Bring yourself to come for me, Em. Touch yourself… _any way you’d like_. And when you come, I want you to  _scream my name_. Scream it so loud so that our entire building knows that  _only I_ can do that to you,” Cullen choked out the last words he’d be able to form. Electricity sparked throughout his entire body as he fucked his hand as if he were fucking her.

Her fingers returned to her clit, circling the bud in tightly. Her other hand pressed along her entrance, pushing three fingers deep into her cunt with no hesitation. She pumped quickly and deeply, with words ‘ _fuck me, Cullen_ ’ and ‘ _I love your fucking cock_ ’ escaping her mouth. Hearing those words brought him to the closer and  _closer_. His eyes squeezed shut as he moved his hand from his sac to join its partner. He thrust harder as he pictured her breast bouncing in his face, her walls clenching around him, and her nails digging into his skin. His legs were becoming numb and he knew his end was near.

Her moans and cries rang through his ear and when he opened his eyes once again, he saw her fingers slip from her sex and dip into her tighter hole. Explosions went off inside of his body, starting as his feet as if a fuse was ignited and trailed up his legs and to his cock. He cried out her name as his seed spilled onto his stomach, he release flooding him into a blissful state.

“ _Ah, Cullen_!” Emilie screamed, her fingers thrusting inside of her one last time, her hand moving from her clit to push those fingers into her cunt. Her hips bucked as her orgasm worked through her body just as his was a few seconds earlier. The last of his come collected on his hands and he continued to watch the screen with a smug smile on his face.

Once her release had finished, she collapsed onto the bed, her face pressed into the pillows and her back rising with each breath. He wished he could roll up next to her, pull her into his arms and kiss her tenderly. Unfortunately, he would have to wait a few more days to hold her again, but if those nights apart were spent like this, then he would hardly be complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
